


break the ice

by PwarkLife (guanlinear)



Series: whipped. [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15398424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guanlinear/pseuds/PwarkLife
Summary: OT7 is bored and decides to go for a movie. More than half of the characters fall asleep at some point in time.





	break the ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely random, it doesn't particularly follow a plot or pairing. Please roll along with It! ♡

Whipped, Renjun mouths at him from across the room.

They've all come over to Chenle's house to study, and they're situated in various different locations. There's a mini table set up in the middle of the room, around which Mark, Renjun, and Donghyuck are studying econ. Donghyuck, of course, being in Renjun's lap. Jeno is leaning against the wall, fast asleep, and Chenle is laying on his bed while reading a book. Jisung and Jaemin, meanwhile, are sitting side by side in the middle of the room, both studying different subjects.

Jaemin narrows his eyes, pointedly glancing at Donghyuck. Renjun clenches his jaw, straightening his shoulders subtly. He clings tighter to his younger boyfriend, and discreetly points at Jisung, before mocking a kissy face. Jaemin bares his teeth and glares threateningly, which looks so ridiculous that it prompts a snort out of Renjun, who covers his mouth and coughs over his laugh.

Jisung hums at the sound and follows Jaemin's gaze. Tilting his head confusedly when he sees nothing wrong, he shrugs, looking back down at his textbook.

"Dude!" Mark shouts all of a sudden, startling the crap out everyone (especially Jeno, who slides down the wall and screams).

"What!?" Chenle shouts back.

Mark looks terrified for a split second before shaking his head. "I was only gonna say that the mood is really down right now and we should do something." Jisung nods in agreement, looking eager. Jaemin holds himself back from pinching his cheeks.

"I have a final tomorrow, though!" Donghyuck whines exaggeratedly, and everyone in the room seems to simultaneously roll their eyes.

"Like you actually care," Mark says in a sarcastic tone. "I suggest we all go to a movie!" Jeno and Chenle both whoop at the suggestion. Jaemin thinks he sees Donghyuck mutter straight people.

"Sounds good," Jaemin starts. "I heard that Hotel Transylvania 3 is in theaters right now. It's supposed to be decent."

"Decent." Someone says loudly.

Mark yells at everyone to get their stuff together, and soon, they're all cramped into Mark and Renjun's cars, singing along to some random KPOP songs on the way to the theaters. Jisung shyly grabs Jaemin's hand, and the older presses a fleeting kiss to Jisung's palm.

You know. Boyfriend stuff.

They're in the backseats of Renjun's car ("Single people in Mark's car!"), and the music is turned down low due to Donghyuck sleeping. Jaemin swears he can hear Chenle screaming out the lyrics to Russian Roulette from the next car.

There's an awkward space between him and Jisung, and neither of them seem brave enough to acknowledge the fact that there's sweat gathering between their clasped hands. Even after a couple of weeks, they're still in the "awkward" stage of dating.

"You guys should really just talk to each other." Renjun suggests quietly, keeping his eyes on the road. "I swear, the tension is so thick between you guys. It's driving me crazy."

Jisung laughs, almost nervously. It's endearing to Jaemin, how the younger tilts his head down to hide his face.

"What happened to your parent-child relationship?" Renjun asks, and Jaemin almost chokes on air.

"Stop, that's weird!" Jisung exclaims, most likely the loudest he's been in his entire life. Donghyuck whines, opening his eyes.  
"Keep it down, guys. I'm happy you're talking but I literally got negative two hours of sleep last night, so..." Renjun giggles, leaning over to peck his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Just wake up, baby. We're already at the theater anyway."

Donghyuck makes a noise of excitement, unbuckling his seat belt right away. Renjun's somehow already opening the door for him (Jaemin thinks he has super powers when it comes to doing things for Donghyuck), and they naturally intertwine their fingers.

Jaemin notices that Jisung has already gotten out, and quickly follows suit.

"Hey guys!" Mark shouts, waving them over from the entrance. "We already bought the tickets and the movie's about to start, so if you need to take a piss, now's the time."

•

"You're in deep." Mark comments, and Renjun hums in agreement.

"Shut up, oldies, I'm just being a decent person." Jaemin insists. He's holding a sleeping Jisung in his arms, and nothing could feel warmer than the breaths against his neck, or the legs wrapped around his waist.  
"And you act like Renjun isn't currently giving Hyuck a piggy back ride."

Renjun sputters, hoisting Donghyuck higher up.  
"I'm just being a decent boyfriend."

Jaemin shoves him as hard as he can with his hip, almost causing them both to fall over. Jeno snorts at the scene.  
"Why not just do it like me?"

Renjun sniffs. "Chenle is actually half awake at the moment, Jeno, and it's all because you insisted on having him walk." Chenle quietly grunts in agreement, wrapping his arms tighter around Jeno's neck.

"I think it's because they're straight and scared to cross boundaries." Jaemin adds on. Mark shakes his head, as if disagreeing, but doesn't say anything further.

"You should just go fuck yourself then." Jeno snaps, unable to think of anything else to say.

"Or not. Just walk away."

"What are you even talking about, Mark?"

"I don't know, when are you even planning to kiss Jisung already?"

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: -QZHENGHAO  
> Making my AO3 debut! I'll post better fics in the future, most likely for NCT so please look out for them!
> 
> Comments and kudos are welcome! ♡♡


End file.
